


不要隨意嘗試簡訊裡的奇怪資訊

by Sheng



Series: 論壇體 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, article, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>論壇體，傻白甜吐槽向。並未影射其他文章，如有雷同實屬巧合。<br/>雷斯垂德誤入一個論壇，像腦門被人開了一槍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 不要隨便嘗試簡訊裡所提的奇怪資訊

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）  
> 從SY搬文過來，更新以AO3為主。  
> 強烈建議使用"Entire Work"觀看。  
> 另，所有引用皆附上連結，華文作品全經過作者同意。

整件事情的開端，起源於隔壁偷竊組Rupert的一封簡訊。

『嘿，Greg，快開電腦，你一定很有興趣看到這個。Rupert』

說實話，Lestrade和對方不太熟，接到這封簡訊時還嚇了一跳。他狐疑地打開電腦，連上網路，照著Rupert給他的網址進入了一個號稱221B3F的論壇──順帶一提，那論壇名怎麼看都覺得必有古怪。

沒有帳號不能流覽內容，所以Lestrade花了半小時搞懂註冊的流程，不是為帳號名稱思索，而是卡在認證問題：221B的情侶檔是？

提示：姓名開頭大寫，分隔號用x代替，共13個字母。

雖沒有街名，可Lestrade直覺是老在罪案現場曬恩愛的那對──某方堅持是朋友，某方堅稱自己和工作結婚，一位開頭大寫是Ｓ一位開頭大寫是Ｊ的──搭檔。

Bingo！

完成了一道艱難的問題，Lestrade順利闖入三樓論壇。他點進熱門同人區，看見一排諮詢偵探和好室友並排出現在標題的文章。

首頁最頂端的帖子標示著「火」。

**【原創】【WH】永遠不要惹毛你室友，他可是有槍的（調教重口,NC-17,PWP一發完結）**

Lestrade有種不好的預感。


	2. 所謂RPS

Lestrade覺得他的腦門被人開了一槍，當他終於搞清楚John的博客粉絲的想像力究竟有多麼驚人後。

他逃避似地退出熱門同人區，回到標注【RPS】的頁面，短小精悍的簡介寫著「Real Person Slash」（真人同人）的標語。

他一點都不想知道那是什麼意思。


	3. M和L究竟代表什麼

有些問題，他寧可不去思考，例如S或H指的是Sherlock，J或W指的是John，那麼M和L又代表的是誰。

好像他沒有名字，而全天下姓Lestrade只有他一個。  
幸好全天下叫Mycroft的，只有一個。

不，他絕對不是慶幸。


	4. OOC要去哪裡抗議

不，他才不會在屁股裡塞著跳蛋去開記者會，Mycroft也沒有把他射得到處都是。不過重點完全不是這個，都沒人想過他結婚了嗎！

好吧，是他曾經結過婚。  
所以他到底什麼時候表現過他是彎的，而且還對Mycroft有興趣？

Lestrade最後終於在John的博客裡找到答案。

 

> 當時Sherlock一臉惱怒地對著Greg咆哮，指稱他是代替Mycroft來監視兄弟的行動時，Greg的回應卻是，「我可不是什麼都聽你哥的。」
> 
> 為了不再被Sherlock抱怨我只看不觀察，讓我也試著推理一下。顯然Greg和Mycroft有私下聯絡的傾向，而照Greg的回應來看，那絕不是上下級。這很令人吃驚，不是嗎？
> 
> 我們說的是Mycroft，那個假裝自己是小公務員的大英政府（希望我這麼說沒有冒犯到首相，如果有，請您大人大量當作沒看到），只會拿錢來收買Sherlock朋友的政客，居然會和Greg有私交？  
>  嗯，我想你們都懂我想表達什麼。
> 
> 順帶一提，Sherlock不知道Greg的教名可真令人訝異，不過他就是這麼，Well，你們知道的，令人驚訝（Surprise）。
> 
>  

顯然是他在巴斯克維爾的隨口抱怨害了他自己。


	5. 通常標題就是大綱，沒有隱喻

又一篇標著「火」的文章被頂上首頁。  
Lestrade點了進去，不能怪他，他只是想搞清楚什麼是ABO，認真的。

> 【原创】Fuck me/[下流生活](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&;tid=141744&;highlight=%CF%C2%C1%F7%C9%FA%BB%EE)（ML，ABO，长篇PWP，非常规omega）
> 
> “操……”Gregory浑身发软地把自己向两个手指撞去。男人按住了他身体，逼迫他停在最尴尬的位置。两只手指就在他滚烫的身体深处，一动不动地按住体内的突起，却不肯给予多一点的刺激。
> 
> “求我。”Mycroft咬住他的耳朵：“求我操你。”
> 
>  

Lestrade逸出了呻吟。

媽的，這太超過了！

他搞不懂他為什麼要看下去。他應該要為這什麼會發情的神秘世界觀感到荒謬，卻盯著營幕裡那個強大優雅文質彬彬地命令他開口求饒的Mycroft發楞。

不，不只是發愣而已。

> “你不会挣开的。” Mycroft语调冰冷地命令，满意地看到男人因为他的话语而颤栗。  
>  “为什么？”Gregory舔了下嘴唇，竭力表现一副不在乎的样子。  
>  “因为我会用手指头操开你，碰触你的敏感点，让你一遍遍地濒临高潮但你射不出来因为你被完全地绑住了。”Mycroft一边说一边用修长的手指顺着男人的脊柱向下：“你会分泌足够多的肠液直到它们从我的手指上滴出来，你会扭动的身体像个荡妇一样哀求我的阴茎插进你湿透了的小穴，直到那时我才会操你，一遍遍地操你直到我允许你被操射为止。而除了尖叫和哀求，你什么都做不了。” Mycroft满意地把被后穴分泌的液体湿透了的手指抽出来，抹在男人大腿的内侧：“别否认，你喜欢这个。”

他算不出自己被文裡的Mycroft操過幾次，卻可以算出他今晚高潮過幾次。

真是，操他媽的。


	6. 如何直視你同事，當你前晚在他不知道的地方看著他被操/操人

「Sherlock，你覺不覺得Greg在迴避我們？」望著以簡訊告知地點，從他們下車以來就沒正臉瞧上221B組搭檔的Lestrade，John總覺得有些不對勁。

「John，與其關心Lestrade，不如幫我把屍體的腳固定在這個位置上，帶上手套。」一如既往，一旦專心在工作上，Sherlock就對週遭一切沒興趣。


	7. 如何直視你的長官（或同事的兄弟），當你前晚在他不知道的地方看著他操你

「Lestrade探長，」

聽到那個嗓音時，Lestrade下意識夾緊了臀部，他吞嚥了唾液，用不太自然的態度轉身，「Mycroft，」

他不敢盯著大英政府的臉，轉而將視線滑過他的傘，忽然間，那篇以傘為道具的文字（英國紳士必備武器）浮上腦海。

 

> 【原創】【ML】英國紳士必備武器（BDSM，綁縛，NC-17，窒息性愛）
> 
> 「Greg，看來你很喜歡我的傘。」  
>  Mycroft衣著整齊地坐在床邊，盯著雙手被綁縛於床頭櫃，全身赤裸的Lestrade，露出彬彬有禮的笑容，手腕握著他鍾愛的傘柄，看著黑傘尾端沒入探長的穴口。
> 
> 他略略轉動，Lestrade便抽泣著發出呻吟。
> 
> 「Greg，你喜歡它，還是我？」Mycroft詢問的語氣平和地向問他晚餐後要來杯茶還是咖啡，可手腕卻用力一推，將黑傘準確頂到Lestrade的前列腺，讓男人下一刻噴發而出。
> 
>  

這真的太超過了！  
他發出一聲低吟，用力夾緊自己的雙腿，轉過身走回自己的座位下達逐客令，「Mycroft，如果沒事我要繼續辦工，請回吧。」

 

他低頭，露出的頸項泛紅。  
Lestrade打定這個月都不會再給Sherlock案子，屏蔽Mycroft的電話，杜絕所有能見到這男人的可能性。

操他媽的，他真的是直的！


	8. 為什麼被頂上首頁的熱門帖子通常都是NC-17

> 【原創】【ML】收緊領帶（NC-17，BDSM，窒息性愛，綁縛調教重口）
> 
> 綁在陰莖上的領帶被瞬間抽離，Lestrade瞬間高潮的身體幾乎在顫抖，那一刻，Mycroft收緊他頸間的領帶，Lestrade已經無法再呼吸，他的腦袋一片空白，像跨過了生與死的界線。
> 
>  
> 
> 【原創】【ML】手銬的其他用途（NC-17，BDSM，綁縛調教重口）
> 
> 「Mycroft、」他除了呻吟和叫出對方的名字之外，什麼也沒能再思考。雙手被銬面對面環住Mycroft的頸項，雙腳交叉環住男人的腰，而Mycroft桶入他體內的陰莖熱得像把火。
> 
> 「Greg，想要的，要主動爭取。」

 

盯著連續好幾天出現在首頁的長篇文，Lestrade從初始的震驚到羞恥，現在已經麻木了。

當作是和自己同名同性的演員在演戲就好，他做好了心理建設。

順便一提，這兩篇和【英國紳士必備武器】為《紳士系列三部曲》，作者是@禮儀成就不凡。

Lestradde從一開始想抄這傢伙IP的衝動（即使默念了一千遍的「言論自由」也沒用）到默念十萬遍的「不要對號入座」，才終於能夠心平氣和地退出網頁。

操他的，這傢伙就不要哪天真的犯法落在他手上，他一定會把監視器關掉用辦公室的塑膠傘桶到這傢伙的屁眼裡！


	9. 積分很重要

Lestrade從來沒搞懂積分這回事，畢竟大部分的帖子並沒有設置閱讀權限。不過人總是這樣，直到真正需要使用知識（或其他任何東西）時，才發現自己的不足。

 

 

> 【原創】【ML】[救世主或偽善者](http://firstlikesee.blog.fc2.com/blog-category-23.html)（ABO，Alpha！Mycroft）
> 
> 前方挺立的陰莖早被Mycroft用領帶纏綁，不能射精的痛苦讓身體更加敏銳，如潮水般的快感強烈地要將他捲入地獄，那裡必然是充滿比基尼辣妹的索多瑪，而非充滿三件套西裝紳士的蛾摩拉──操他媽的，他寧願去蛾摩拉。
> 
>  

**操他媽的，他應該要去索多瑪，才不是蛾摩拉！**

Lestrade抽了抽眼角，將帖子下拉，在有任何動作之前四處張望，別傻了，他正在自己家裡，誰會知道他做了什麼？

這麼一想就心安理得，他按下滑鼠，點了漏。

一條論壇提示訊息頓時跳了出來。

 

積分不足，不能使用贊漏功能。

**操！**


	10. 兄弟感情好不是表現在這種地方

抱著想看這群粉絲的腦洞究竟有多大的心態刷了幾天屏，現在Lestrade已經能夠淡定以對任何高Ｈ的ML文，還能心平氣和地指出其中的Bug和OOC，不過他並不知道粉絲的節操是沒有底限的。

各種配對不怕沒人寫，只怕你不看。  
各種節操不怕掉滿地，只怕你去撿。

沒有底限，只有無盡刷下限。

> 【MSL】Collection（3P,NC-17,探長總受）
> 
> 「哈哼、再裡面一些嗯……」
> 
> 讓人由身後狠狠進攻，被緊緊摟住的Lestrade只能拼命搖晃著腦袋，琥珀色的眸瞳氤氳著水氣，發紅的眼角看上去泫然欲泣，「唔不、不要了，Mycroft太深了哈啊──……」嘴裡胡亂呻吟著，邊可憐兮兮地朝身前另一個男人投去求助的目光。
> 
> 「不行呢，Greg要專心。」
> 
> 「啊、唔……」
> 
> 讓男人懲罰性質地猛一個重頂， Lestrade低嚶著順勢撲進偵探懷中，轉眼間又被吻得幾乎缺氧。

 

操！操！操！他到底都看了什麼！

他瞪著螢幕之內的Mycroft，瞪著螢幕之內的Sherlock，也瞪著螢幕之內的他自己。看高H的ML文是一回事，但看其他CP和3P文又是另一回事，他還沒有心理準備看到這個版本的Sherlock和他自己！

他才不會叫Mycroft捅深一點，也不會向Sherlock求救！Lestrade倉皇退出畫面，想讓腦內被驟然席捲的風暴止息，一不注意誤點了下一篇。

 

> 【MSL】勒沙特列原理（3P,NC-17,探長總受文）
> 
>  
> 
> 「你想了很久，對吧，Lestrade，」
> 
> Sherlock稍稍退開，用他一貫清冷的語調說話，「當我在解釋案情的時候，你想的卻是如何讓我在你面前跪下，用舌頭捲著你，讓你來上一發。」
> 
> 督察長瞥過頭去，幾乎是在變相承認諮詢偵探的算無遺策，以至於漏看了Sherlock對身後的官員拋出示威的目光。
> 
> 官員眸色一沉，俯首湊向Lestrade的耳畔，「Greg，你更喜歡這樣吧。你喜歡我頂著你，綁著你的手，讓你用後面就能高潮。」

 

Lestrade當機了。  
不，他絕對沒有在想他喜歡哪一種。


	11. 為什麼總是他被壓

Lestrade終於發現他為什麼會誤點連著兩篇的兄弟3P文，顯然是有人連著留言頂上來的。

 

> Lestrade總受不可攻 发表于 20XX-X-XX 12:29  
>  好想看雙龍嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷~~~
> 
> 　　　　【MSL】Collection（3P,NC-17,探長總受）
> 
>  
> 
> 探長大好 发表于 20XX-X-XX 12:29
> 
> 3P大好!!!!!兄弟探長什麼的完全可以!!!!
> 
> 　　　　【MSL】勒沙特列原理（3P,NC-17,探長總受文）

 

所以說，為什麼他是總受，為什麼他是被操的那個？

憤恨又羞恥的Lestrade翻著論壇，終於在第三頁看見一篇LM。

 

> 【原創】【LM】偽裝者或偽善者（ABO，NC-17）
> 
> Lestrade將自己頂在Mycroft身前，官員穴口分泌的液體淌在他下身的火熱，Mycroft扭著腰，低聲喘息，「Greg，」他說，「求你。」
> 
> 這是統籌大英帝國的地下政府，大權在握又飽含控制慾的高官，可是眼下，他卻放開了掌控權，低聲懇求Lestrade操他。
> 
> 他應該高興，感到榮幸，可是卻不免湧起一陣酸澀。  
>  有一個聲音說，你怎麼知道一個Omega的渴望，是因為愛，還是因為發情期？
> 
>  

Lestrade抿了抿唇，這才不是Mycroft，他才不會扭著腰要求自己操他。就算他們真的來一發，Mycroft一定也會使用命令句，命令Lestrade上他（或是被他上），才不是哀求。

ABO真是個荒謬的世界觀，他真心不懂。

Lestrade將頁面往下拉，看見待續的字眼，挑起眉，按下了「收藏」。


	12. 不掐CP是美德

雖然HW占據熱門同人區，但總有其他小眾CP自耕偎暖求生存。有CP自有擁護者，所謂擁護者就是指那些堅決鎮守自己王道ＣＰ的粉絲。

勤於自更刷屏的幾位寫手就讓Lestrade印象深刻。

像＠福艾一生推 寫了好幾篇艾琳女王的調教文；＠福茉一生推 尤愛清純版實驗室戀情，＠艾茉大法好 更是提昌百合真正美（說實話，Lestrade覺得百合挺不錯的）。

不過，這並不表示每人都有容忍其他ＣＰ的雅量。

一位＠老子不是Gay就用了好幾篇福艾報社小短文刷了幾天的屏，一附大有和這CP勢不兩立的態勢。

是怎麼著？人家冷CP也礙著他了？

Lestrade差點要在【福艾報社小短文】《最遙遠的距離》下面留言說「兄弟度量大些，像我被寫進文裡，被綁領帶扯到窒息，被用雨傘桶過屁眼，被用手銬銬在大英政府身上唯一的能做的事就是扭動我的腰用他的老二操我自己我都雲淡風清地過，福艾那點小眾何苦對人趕盡殺絕？」

 

不過想想留言可能會引起的暴動，Lestrade還是船過水無痕，輕輕地來輕輕地走，連個漏也沒按（主要是不能按）。


	13. 你突然覺得再也沒有什麼可以嚇倒你

特別是LM，當然是LM。

 

> [原创] [眩晕](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-147732-1-1.html)（Lestrade/ Mycroft）
> 
> “你最渴望我触碰你哪个部位？用最下流的话描述。” Lestrade故意难为对方。灰狼是用来欺负的，白兔是用来照顾的，他很快为自己定好基调。  
>  他埋首在Mycroft胸前，把小肉粒含进嘴里，舔舐吮吻，用牙齿轻咬厮磨。Mycroft气息全乱了，他断断续续地说：“我最渴望你，用老二，干我。”

 

這下流話超出他的想像，他真沒想過Mycroft會那樣說話。  
如果，那個穿三件套西裝的優雅政客會願意這樣被自己綁著，裸露身體，屈起大腿張開，說──

停！  
他不能再想下去！

媽的他是不是有病，是不是單身太久寂寞太久又想得太多？

Lestrade對同性戀沒有偏見，也不是說沒碰過幾個和他示好的同性，但就是──那個Mycroft，Sherlock的哥哥，掌握的軍事機密嚴重到Lestrade隨便知道哪怕一點就會陳屍在泰晤士河底的大英政府官員，會為他張開腿，說──

Lestrade深深吸入一口氣，讓腦海裡的畫面全部消散。

如果說，世界上有誰只要能夠看他一眼就能看穿他腦海裡的所有想像，那無非就是Holmes兄弟，而他居然還敢想像那個顯然看起來更聰明又更有權勢的Mycroft做出這種舉動，說──

操他媽的。

下流話對男人而言簡直催情，最適當的春藥。  
尤其從那個Mycroft嘴裡所說，簡直催情。


	14. 你不想承認，可是有人真的寫得很傳神

他曾經覺得這幫人都在胡扯，隨意編派自己和Mycroft的浪漫愛情故事，直到他看見了那篇文。

 

> [可靠人士](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=13617&highlight=%BF%C9%BF%BF%C8%CB%CA%BF) / A Reliable Man, Mycroft/Lestrade
> 
>  
> 
> “你会照我的话去做的，探长。此刻那笔钱已经汇入你的银行账户了。”
> 
> Lestrade觉得时间仿佛停止了。仿佛整个世界都停止了。
> 
> 他站在原地，无数情绪涌上心头。怀疑，恐慌，不安。然后又全部渐渐消失。他应该生气的，可是连那也不见了。只剩下空壳。
> 
>  

時值今日，Mycroft是否曾經有表現地那麼混帳，已經不須回答。  
若真有的話，辭職的確就是他唯一的選擇。

他不認為自己有多麼高尚，可是有些事不能妥協，不能協商，這是道德的底線。

他花了一個晚上，將這位作者的文章全部看完。

不得不承認，即使這些撰文者沒有一個是Mycroft，也沒有一個是他，可是的確有些人能在John的部落格裡捕捉出他們的性情與個性。

他一邊感覺到佩服，一邊感覺到恐懼。就像是你被一個陌生人瞭如指掌，而你甚至不曉得對方是誰。


	15. 你沒發現你養成了天天刷屏的習慣

這種感覺就像，你知道有人在網路上匿名說你壞話，明知看了會心情受到影響，卻忍不住會定期去看。

多刷幾次屏，就好像會對那些荒謬的想像習慣似的。

怎麼可能！

他一邊在心裡堅定自己的立場，一邊慣性搜尋某幾位作者的文章。

有位作者的文在描寫蘇格蘭場的辦案時寫得異常精確，雖案件與現實毫不相像，可卻總會那麼恰巧地給他一點破案的靈感，他曾經猜測這是否是出自於警界同仁的手筆，但又覺得文字裡所流露的情感趨近冷冽，與他們這種長年與罪犯打交道的重案組不太相同。

有位作者在描寫Sherlock的毒舌格外傳神，讀她（或他）的文字，Lestrade都忍不住瑟縮一下，彷彿那天才正站在他面前用毫無感情的語調將大家羞辱一遍。

有位作者對Mycroft的描寫格外戲劇性，就彷彿他本人的出場方式。

Lestrade不可避免地關注起某些作者，某些能精確描述他現實中所認識的那些人，忍不住著迷於那些緊湊又逼真的情節，在某些特定的時刻，在某些假設的情況下，他所認識的那個人（無論是Sherlock、John、Mycrfot甚或是他自己）的確就是會這麼做。

於是，他感覺到沉靜。  
從被陌生人瞭如指掌的恐慌，到找到知音的沉靜。

當然，也不可避免地有些惶恐，這麼想也的確有點傻，就好像那些文裡的Lestrade會在某一天跳出來取代他似的。


	16. 坑文罪不可赦

如果要評論Lestrade的優點，有人會說是包容，有人會說是脾氣好，而實際上，這都只是他個人對環境與突發狀況的適應力優良。

所以他能和Sherlock相處，所以他能和Mycroft相處，所以他能和Anderson相處──當然，用前兩位反社會兄弟黨就能證明他的好脾氣不是嗎？

就像他（自以為）能很好地切開那些和他和Mycroft同名演出的文字作品，就像他很快就能從（文章裡的）窒息性愛裡找回聲音。

他不只習慣了那些荒唐的文字，甚至開始懂得賞識所謂荒謬，被緊湊情節的故事牽著走，被苦等不到的暗戀揪著心。

所以當他追了兩個禮拜的文，忽然間，作者停止更新了，沒留下隻字片語，讓他過去的那些等待與期待都石沉大海，只能反覆地、反覆地、反覆地閱讀前文。

Lestrade原先還打算私訊作者是不是發生了什麼事，有什麼問題他很願意幫忙，還是作者根本就被殺了陳屍在世界的某個角落沒有人發現，如果真的發生這種事那該怎麼辦？

即使那些想像就如同他被Mycroft綁到窒息一樣荒謬（不，或許Mycroft張開腿叫他──的那個情節比較荒謬），他還是會在下班後打開論壇，期待某天作者會突然間出現說這是個愚人節玩笑。

然後，沒有然後。

就像他期待被綁架的小女孩在被找到之前還有生機一樣，總是落空。

如果Mycroft真有那麼神通廣大，又如同文裡那樣愛他，Lestrade決定他們在一起後的第一件事就是要叫Mycroft立下坑文殺無赦的法案（不過允許提起上訴緩刑）。


	17. 報社讓你坐立難安

 

 

> [原创] [雙向單戀](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4078672) (ML,NC-17) 一發完結  
> 他呆愣地看著那人牽著另一個同高的男人先後入境，直到機上隔壁座位的小女孩怯怯地向他遞過了手帕，他摸著自己的臉頰，才發現不知何時，他已淚流滿面。
> 
> 那人隱姓埋名，拋棄了所有的過去與名字，原來是為了能夠正大光明地牽著戀人的手，在陽光下行走。  
> 那麼浪漫──  
> 他邊哭邊笑，哭笑官員仍好好地活在世界的另一端，而他沒有為自己白留的眼淚憤慨或哀傷，因為官員從頭到尾都不是屬於他的。
> 
>  

即使在這時刻，他仍然能夠感覺到那種壓抑沉鬱的心情在一瞬間被釋放，他嚥了口唾液，像是感覺到某些情緒被文字疏導而出，或許這樣最好了吧？

他原先是這麼想的。

>  
> 
> 我真的很抱歉，擅自把你當成存放我心的容器。政府官員就連嘆息的語音都熟悉地令Lestrade心痛。  
> 銀髮探長慢慢半坐起身，垂下了視線，他不知道官員到底是用什麼樣的表情說出這番話。我沒有阻止你找別人，我知道你終有一天會不再愛我。
> 
> 他闔上了眼，慢慢地整理他的思緒。他不會再愛上別人，也沒有相愛的準備。可是這個人到底在說什麼呢？他根本不知道自己這三年是抱著什麼心情跟別人做愛，不知道自己渴望他到甚至只要和他愛的那個人說上一句話也好，他知道他愛 Mycroft 愛到幾乎無可救藥，可是卻不接受對方也愛他。
> 
>  

那一瞬間，他倒抽一口氣，像是從看文到現在所累積的絕望在一瞬之間一湧而出，在真相終於被揭開的這一刻，在心意互被彼此所知的那一刻，沒有然後。

不是其中一方的死亡，不是誰的背叛，更不是誰的錯過。  
只是一種必然的選擇，一種必然的結果。

文字究竟有多大的魔力，他此前並無法想像，直到此刻。  
有時候你並沒有太多想法，或者你沒有太過堅定的立場，就容易被文字搧動，被激昂情緒，被帶入角色。

特別是，那角色寫的是他的名字，用的是他的形象，書寫的就是他。


End file.
